Heaven
by nicolecriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get into a fight after Kurt gets tired of Blaine protecting him all the time. Blaine says some hurtful words, and breaks up with Kurt. He sings Heaven to Kurt to ask for Kurt's forgiveness. Rated T for mild language


**A/N**

**Hello everyone :3**

**This is my first Klaine fic. Please bear with me. I just had this idea out of random and I decided to write it. The song at the end is the Candlelight Remix of the song Heaven by DJ Sammy.**

**This is also the longest one-shot I've ever written.**

**Reviews aren't necessary, but would be nice.**

**I don't own Glee, or any of the characters owned in this story. If I did it would be Klainebows all day everyday.**

**Edit: This story is not completely cannon. It does explore a different side of Blaine that I see in my head. Blaine isn't perfect, so I wanted to explore that in this story by showing his temper  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven<strong>

Kurt Hummel felt like the luckiest man in the world. It's almost the end of the day at McKinley High and he didn't receive any slushees to the face, nor was he tossed into any dumpsters by the Neanderthals that ruled the school. Okay, the last part hadn't happened in a long time, but he was still counting his lucky stars that it doesn't happen anymore. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't received any slushees to the face in the past few days. That fact alone would have made him extremely happy, but he was also walking with the most handsome, most amazing, and the sexiest boy he had ever met, Blaine Anderson.

It was the beginning of their senior year and Blaine Anderson had just transferred from Dalton to McKinley High, since Kurt transferred near the end of their junior year, a few weeks before Nationals. However, Blaine's transfer to McKinley had both good and bad effects on the school. The Bully Whips, which was established just before Kurt transferred to McKinley, no longer existed, causing the bullying in the halls of McKinley to pick up again. True, the Bully Whips was established to bring Kurt back into McKinley and was run by Santana and Dave Karofsky to win Prom Queen and King, but, to Kurt, it seemed to have stopped because _Blaine_ was now in McKinley. It seemed to Kurt that _David_ might be jealous of Blaine. David had, after all, kissed Kurt a few days after Kurt met Blaine while spying at the Warblers in Dalton.

Despite the fact that the bullying started again in McKinley, Kurt somehow was not victimized by any of it. It was such a relief at first, but as he thought more about it, it became unsettling. Especially since Blaine often came into Glee Club rehearsal covered with what looked like a few large servings of Slushees. Kurt always ran out of Glee rehearsal to clean up Blaine, never asking why he had received these slushees.

One day, however, while Blaine and Kurt were talking to each other by Kurt's locker, Blaine's eyes wandered off to some location away from Kurt's locker.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt said, the smile that was often on his face when Blaine talked to him disappearing. "What are you looking at?"

"Let's go, Kurt," Blaine replied, hurriedly, closing Kurt's locker and dragging him away from his locker. Blaine pulled Kurt to the end of the hallway, and around the corner.

Kurt followed Blaine, not once asking Blaine why they had to leave. Once Blaine had stopped dragging Kurt away from the unknown threat, Kurt pulled his hand from Blaine's and moved to stand in front of Blaine.

"What the hell, Blaine?" asked the blue-eyed boy, looking down at Blaine. Kurt had always been a few inches taller than Blaine, and it was quite easy to look down in anger and disappointment at his green-eyed boyfriend. "What the hell did you just do?"

Blaine stayed silent, which infuriated Kurt even more. Blaine just looked up at Kurt with those cute green eyes of his and Kurt found it difficult to stay angry at him. Instead of saying anything to explain his actions, Blaine kissed Kurt, who immediately gave in. With that one kiss, that fight was forgotten.

OOOO

Kurt had just entered the Glee Club classroom. Mr. Schuester had not yet arrived and neither had Blaine, since Blaine and Kurt had different classes before Glee Club. He had struck up a conversation with Quinn, something that he didn't really do. Turns out, there was going to be a Glee Club girls get together over the weekend, and Quinn had suggested that Kurt should be invited, too, which the other girls agreed to. As soon as Quinn gave the invitation, Kurt said yes. He hadn't been spending much time with his girls as much as he once did after Blaine moved to McKinley. He was discussing what they were going to do during their get together when Blaine went in the room, followed by Finn and Puck. The former was covered in slushees, while the latter were not.

"Kurt, let us explain," Finn said, seeing the angry expression on his step-brother's face. Kurt ignored his step-brother and walked, ever so slowly, towards his boyfriend.

"Calm down, Hummel," said Puck. "We tried stopping Azimio and Karofsky from doing this, but it was no good."

"You think I'm mad about that?" asked Kurt, laughing hollowly. "You really think that?"

Finn and Puck looked at Kurt, who continued to stare at them and Blaine with anger obvious in his features. Before Finn, Puck, or Blaine could say something, Kurt started screaming at Blaine.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Blaine asked, quite calmly, despite the fact that his own boyfriend was yelling at him.

"Why do you keep coming into Glee Club rehearsal covered in slushees?"

Blaine hesitated. Kurt realized that Blaine had been hiding secrets from him, which could all have something to do with why Blaine kept coming in to Glee Club rehearsal covered in slushees, or why he dragged Kurt away from his locker during that one afternoon.

"I . . . I wanted to protect you," Blaine finally said, after what seemed like a long silence. "From them."

"From who?"

"The football players."

Kurt stared at Blaine. He didn't realize that Blaine would go through extreme lengths to do this for him. However, his anger didn't disappear, and before he could say anything, Blaine continued talking.

"I made a deal with them; I told them that they can't lay a finger on you and they can't slushee you. They can only slushee me."

"But what about that time when you pulled me away from my locker?" asked Kurt.

"They were coming with slushees. I didn't want them to slushee you. I know how much time you spend on your hair every morning." Blaine tried to smile at Kurt, but Kurt's anger didn't disappear.

"You don't need to do that for me," said Kurt coldly. "You are my boyfriend and I love you, but I don't need your protection." He paused, judging Blaine's reaction. However, he couldn't interpret anything; Blaine had always been good at hiding his emotions. "You told me to have courage. And I did."

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "I was able to handle things before you came into my life. Now, I think that I can handle them again. Yes," he added, seeing the look of doubt on his boyfriend's face. "I wasn't able to handle them for a time, but I've moved past that and I can now handle it." Kurt saw the change in Blaine's expression. His expression had changed from stoic to hurt and finally, to sneering.

"You ran away," Blaine replied, sneeringly. "You ran away from your problems, ran into Dalton, ran into _my_ arms."

As hard as Kurt tried to hide his hurt from Blaine's words, he couldn't. He felt the tears starting to form in his eyes. But Blaine was not done taunting Kurt.

"I should have been disgusted, Kurt," continued Blaine. Kurt realized where Blaine was headed, and hoped that Blaine would not say it. The rest of the Glee Club did not know about the kiss after all. "I should have not gotten together with you after that brute kissed you." Blaine laughed evilly.

"What?" Finn interrupted Blaine, angrily. "Karofsky kissed you?" Kurt looked at Finn and sadly nodded.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Karofsky's gonna get it," Puck said, walking towards the door.

"Karofsky's a dolphin, too?" Brittany asked, obviously oblivious to the situation. Kurt smiled internally at the girl he once dated to pretend to be straight.

"You think you're so strong, Kurt," Blaine continued taunting Kurt, despite the fact that Kurt was openly crying now. "But, if it wasn't for _me_, you wouldn't even have this 'courage.' You'd be weak and you wouldn't be able to handle it." Before Blaine could continue, Mr. Schuester went in the room.

"What's going on, guys?" He asked. Everyone noticed his arrival, but ignored his question.

"I should not have dated you Kurt," Blaine said, after a quick silence that came with Mr. Schuester's arrival. "I didn't realize that you were such an ungrateful person. We're done." Kurt looked at Blaine, tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran out of the room, leaving the rest of the club to deal with the situation in the choir room.

OOOO

Kurt cried. And cried. He thought that he and Blaine would be together forever. He thought that he and Blaine would graduate together, would move to New York, where Kurt would study fashion design and try to get a gig on Broadway, while Blaine gets a full ride scholarship to study music. Eventually, they would get married and get a surrogate to have children.

Okay, _maybe_ Kurt thought way too far into the future of their relationship. But he couldn't help it. He was deeply in love with Blaine. Kurt thought that Blaine was the most handsome boy he had ever met the first time he saw him at Dalton to spy at the Warblers. Kurt realized that he was in love with Blaine after Blaine sang Teenage Dream. Their friendship started at that moment, but their relationship didn't start until before Regionals, when Blaine finally admitted his feelings to Kurt.

"Kurt," his father, Burt, knocked on the door, interrupting Kurt's thoughts. "Would you like something to eat for dinner?"

"No!" Kurt nearly screamed at his father, but turned his voice down a few notches. He remembered about his father's heart attack during his junior year, and how the doctor had told Kurt and the rest of the family that Burt should not be exposed to any additional stress. "I . . . I mean, no, dad," added Kurt, much more calmly this time. "I don't want any dinner. Now leave me alone, please." Kurt heard his father run up the stairs, since Kurt had the basement bedroom, and to the kitchen, where, Kurt presumed, Finn and Carole were waiting for him.

Someone came down the stairs yet again. "Kurt," Finn knocked on the door. "Open up, please. I want to talk to you." Kurt sighed, stood up from his bed, and opened the door.

"About Blaine – "

"No!" Kurt interrupted his step-brother, not even caring if he sounded rude or not anymore. "I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone!" Kurt pushed Finn out of his room and slammed the door in Finn's face.

The mention of Blaine's name once again brought tears to Kurt's blue eyes. He had started crying again. He dug through his Chanel bag, given to him by Blaine, to find his phone, so that he could talk to Blaine, but was distracted by the numerous amounts of text messages from his friends.

_Kurt, are you alright? I didn't see you after school._ Mercedes was the first to text him.

Kurt replied to Mercedes' text. _Yes, M, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern._ He didn't care about how coldly his reply might sound to Mercedes; he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't bother reading the rest of the texts on his phone, realizing that they all probably would ask him the same question.

Kurt looked around his room. He noticed the "courage" collage that he had made after meeting Blaine, which now hung in his room, rather than in his locker. He also saw a picture of him and Blaine together on their first date. He also noticed a sweater that normally would not have a place in his fabulous wardrobe, but it was Blaine's sweater. Kurt had stolen it out of his now ex-boyfriend's locker when the latter wasn't looking.

_Ex-boyfriend_. The thought was immensely painful for Kurt. He couldn't believe that he no longer had Blaine in his life. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel angry that Blaine would say things like that to him. Since Kurt met Blaine, the former always thought that he could count on Blaine for anything. Blaine was always there for Kurt when the latter needed him. Now, Blaine isn't going to be there for him, because of angry words that had escaped from both of them.

The thought of those hurtful words caused Kurt to stand up and pick up the "courage" picture that he had made after meeting Blaine. Kurt tried to rip the picture. He tried. And tried. And tried.

He couldn't do it. There was too much meaning behind that picture and that word. Because of the curly-haired boy in the picture, he got the courage to move away from those who were tormenting him and into the arms of someone who loves him and accepts him for who he is. Now, because of "courage," Kurt lost his boyfriend, the only person that he loves most in this world, besides his father of course. _I'm so sorry, Blaine,_ Kurt thought, crying into his pillow. _I love you._

OOOO

It was barely second period the next day, and Kurt had already been slusheed twice. After days of not being slusheed, Kurt was no longer used to the way that the icy-cold liquid burned his eyes and his skin, how the sugar got stuck in his hair and how all of the food colouring in the slushee spread through his clothes. He didn't care about the slushees and how they might possibly ruin his expensive designer clothes. All he cared about was the pain of losing Blaine in his life. He had a few classes with Blaine, and his seat beside him did not help matters.

After lunch, he retreated to the Glee Club classroom. Before he had moved to Dalton, he always used the classroom as a refuge from the jungle that is known as McKinley High. Today, however, he couldn't retreat to the classroom, as Blaine was there. He was trying to avoid all contact with Blaine ever since they broke up, but Kurt remembered that he needed to return Blaine's sweater to Blaine. Because of that, Kurt decided to enter the classroom. However, before he could enter, Blaine exited the room.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt said, stopping Blaine in his tracks. He took the sweater out of his bag and forced it into Blaine's hands. Blaine reluctantly accepted the sweater from Kurt, who added, "Since we're not," Kurt paused, unable to say the rest of the sentence. "Since we're not together anymore, I thought that you should have this back." He forced himself to look at Blaine's face, which he couldn't do while he was talking to Blaine. He noticed that, like himself, Blaine's eyes were red-rimmed and he looked tired.

"Kurt, I'm – " Blaine started to say something to Kurt, but Kurt was already walking away from him. Kurt heard Blaine chasing after him, but he sped up, unaware of where was going and who he might be bumping into. Kurt heard the groans and the "What the hell?"s that the people he bumped into said, but he ignored them, and continued walking. As soon, as he reached an abandoned hallway, he started crying, unable to hold it in any longer.

OOOO

The rest of the week was torture. Kurt was getting slusheed as soon as he got into school, and just before Glee Club rehearsal. Often times, he was forced to go into Glee Club rehearsal late, because he would have to go home to change his clothes.

During rehearsal at the end of the week, Kurt wasn't paying attention to what Mr. Schuester was saying. He knew that it was about Sectionals, which was only a couple of weeks away. He and Blaine were chosen as lead singers, but their situation right now would make it difficult to duet on a song on stage. He wondered whether he needed to mention this fact to Mr. Schuester, but he remembered that Mr. Schuester was there when Blaine broke up with him.

As soon as the bell rang, Kurt stood up and left the room before anyone else could. Unbeknownst to the blue-eyed fashionista, the Glee Club girls, dragged by Mercedes, another Glee Club fashionista, followed Kurt to his car, where they ambushed him.

"Kurt!" said Mercedes, blocking Kurt. "You're coming with us." Without letting Kurt ask about what they were doing or where they were taking him, they dragged him off to Rachel's car. Rachel drove them to her house, blasting Lady GaGa on the radio.

"What the hell?" asked Kurt, when they finally stopped at Rachel's house. "What are you doing?" He added, as the girls, giggling, pulled him into Rachel's room.

"We're having our sleepover!" Rachel replied. "Remember? You seemed to have forgotten, especially with what happened a few days ago." An awkward silence ensued with her words.

"Anyways," Santana said, breaking the silence. "We brought everything that you would like. That way, we can actually have a normal sleepover." Then she hit Kurt with her pillow. Kurt, shocked at what she did, hit her back, and a large pillow fight ensued.

After the pillow fight, the girls, plus Kurt, made cookies and retreated into Rachel's bedroom once again. And that's when the girls started asking Kurt about what happened.

"Kurt," Rachel began, after taking a deep breath. "You haven't been yourself lately. I know that you and Blaine broke up, but that shouldn't hold you back from being the diva that you are."

"I know," said Kurt sadly. "I just can't help it. I started the fight with him, and I didn't realize that he would say such cruel words like that to me. I always saw him as calm, cool, collected, sexy –"

"Wanky," Santana interrupted, snickering.

"And just an amazing person in general," Kurt added, after ignoring Santana's comment.

"You're one of the strongest people we know," Quinn told Kurt, who smiled briefly at the compliment. "You were able to handle being bullied for years and years, and you only moved to Dalton after that brute threatened you."

"I love him, though," Kurt said. "He's the first person I've ever loved like that. Sure," he added, at the looks of doubt on the girls' faces. "I had little crushes on Sam and Finn, but those were _nothing_ compared to the way I feel for Blaine."

"I can see how much you love him, Kurt," Tina said, grabbing his hand. "I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. He loves you as much as you love him."

"Yes, boo," Mercedes continued Tina's speech, taking Kurt's other hand into hers. "When people are angry, they say stupid things. You were both angry at each other, and I bet he didn't mean any of the things he said to you. He probably said the first things that came into his mind. We all know that he loves you very much, Kurt, or else he wouldn't have moved to McKinley."

"Have you guys had dolphin kisses?" Brittany asked, smiling at Kurt. "You know, the way Santana and I had sweet lady kisses?" Santana smacked her, and the rest of the girls just laughed at Brittany's comment.

The girls smiled at Kurt, who smiled back at them, despite the sadness that he feels due to losing Blaine. Kurt pulled them all into a big hug and said, "I'm so glad that I have you girls. What would I do without you?"

OOOO

"Guys, come on!" Mr. Schuester said, looking exasperatedly at the Glee Club. "Sectionals is in a week. You need to get your act together or we might lose our first, and your last, Sectionals in two years."

"Uhh, Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked, stepping away from the group. Kurt's eyes followed him, unable to keep his eyes off of his ex-boyfriend. After all, Kurt still loved him, and he often watched Blaine during Glee Club rehearsal and during other classes, just like he did when they were together.

"Yes, Blaine?" Mr. Schuester replied, sounding annoyed at the interruption. Kurt rolled his eyes; Mr. Schuester didn't need to be so worried. Kurt thought that the song they chose was the best they had chosen in the last two Sectionals. The group had chosen someone else to duet during Sectionals, Mercedes and Sam, and he thought that their voices sounded amazing together.

Kurt still hadn't talked to Blaine after the incident last week. Blaine hadn't made the effort either. Kurt couldn't help but feel like crying every time he hears Blaine's voice. Or sees Blaine. Even if he thinks about Blaine, there's a part of Kurt that dies a little. To Kurt, Blaine was his soulmate in the world. Now that there was no Blaine in his life, it seemed darker.

"I was wondering if," he paused. It seemed to Kurt that he was hesitating whether he should continue or not. "If I could sing to someone in this room. I know that it's a week before Sectionals, but I think that we sound pretty good. And this is something that I have to do." After Mr. Schuester nodded his approval, Blaine moved towards the piano, where Brad stood up and walked to the side of the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking around for him. Kurt found himself moving forward and walking towards Blaine. "Kurt, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. You have to know that I love you so, so much, and that I can't help but protect you. I'm sorry, Kurt. Please forgive me." With those words, he started playing.

As soon as he started playing, Kurt recognized the song. It was a song that he and Blaine once danced to, at a random moment, while he and Blaine were singing along to songs on Kurt's iPod.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free._

There was a slight pause between the lines. Kurt eyes were tearing up, and, to his utter surprise, so were Blaine's.

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

Kurt was smiling. At what, he didn't exactly know why. He didn't know if he was smiling because Blaine was serenading him yet again, or if it was because Blaine was apologizing to him through one of his favourite songs, or if it was because Blaine was possibly his again.

_Baby, you're all that I want__  
><em>_When you're lying here in my arms,__  
><em>_I'm finding it hard to believe__  
><em>_We're in heaven__  
><em>_And love is all that I need,__  
><em>_And I found it there in your heart__  
><em>_It isn't too hard to see__  
><em>_We're in heaven_

Kurt wiped his tears away, not even trying to hide that, yes he was crying to the curly haired boy playing the piano.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone__  
><em>_Who will turn your world around__  
><em>_Pick you up when your feeling down_

The sniffling behind Kurt told him that the girls had started crying. Blaine seemed to be paying no attention to what was going on, and only had eyes for Kurt.

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me__  
><em>_There's a lot that I could say__  
><em>_But just hold me now__  
><em>_Cause our love will light the way_

Kurt found himself walking towards Blaine. He sat down beside Blaine and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. Neither of the boys had stopped crying.

_Baby you're all that I want__  
><em>_When you're lying here in my arms,__  
><em>_I'm finding it hard to believe__  
><em>_We're in heaven__  
><em>_And love is all that I need,__  
><em>_And I found it there in your heart__  
><em>_It isn't too hard to see__  
><em>_We're in heaven_

Kurt looked at the way that Blaine's hands were on the piano. How he missed those hands touching his, and the way those hands found themselves in his hair when they kissed.

_I've been waiting for so long__  
><em>_For something to arrive__  
><em>_For love to come along_

Kurt blushed as Blaine looked at him with those beautiful green eyes. He barely repressed the urge to kiss Blaine.

_Now our dreams are coming true__  
><em>_Through the good times and the bad__  
><em>_I'll be standing there by you_

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back on Blaine's shoulder, as Blaine played the last chorus of the song.

_Baby you're all that I want__  
><em>_When you're lying here in my arms__  
><em>_I'm finding it hard to believe__  
><em>_We're in heaven__  
><em>_And love is all that I need,__  
><em>_And I found it there in your heart__  
><em>_It isn't too hard to see__  
><em>_We're in heaven_

_Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh__  
><em>_We're in heaven_

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder as Blaine played the last few notes of the song. He had forgotten about the rest of the club until the club applauded Blaine's performance.

Kurt felt like his world was bright again when Blaine placed his lips softly on Kurt's. The wolf-whistles or Santana's exclamations of "Wanky!" did not stop them. Kurt did not want to stop the kiss, but Blaine pulled away, probably due to Mr. Schuester's throat clearing.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, repeating the words that he had said before singing. "I need you in my life. I love you so much. Will you be mine again?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Of course. And Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
